vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wallace (Nightmare Creatures)
Summary "In 1934, Adam Crowley, an occultist and antagonist of the previous game, has created a large breed of mutant creatures, which he is using to wipe out a group of monster hunters called the Circle. Meanwhile, Wallace, a "patient" at Crowley's genetic hospital, escapes from his captivity, armed only with an ax. He arrives in London, where he is rescued from a fire by Rachel (Descendant of Ignacio and Nadia protagonists of the first game), the only surviving member of the Circle. They go their separate ways, Wallace decides to venture to Crowley Castle, only to discover that the occultist is not there, but is in Paris. He then falls down a ramp, which leads him to a biplane that flies to France. Wallace enters in a cinema, where is a note of Rachel that informs to him that she knows of the plans of Crowley. She then proceeds to a museum to meet Rachel, but she is captured by the zombies (without Wallace). After finding a detailed plan of the Eiffel Tower, along with some of the antagonist's plans, Wallace enters a crypt where he is attacked by zombies. He escapes in a car, only to crash into an elaborate cemetery, where he finds a part of Rachel's shirt that is hooked on a tree. He leaves from the cemetery and falls into a culvert, which in turn leads to the Eiffel Tower. He then climbs to the top of the tower, where he encounters a grotesque monster. He uses dynamite, which explodes the creature, and ends up being thrown out of the top of the tower. However, his fall dampens and reunites with Rachel, and ends up moving away together. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' At least '''9-B, up to 9-A with dynamite Name: Wallace Origin: Nightmare Creatures II Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: ''' Human, Monster Hunter '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic powers, Instant Death Attacks, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Melee and firearms proficiency, Stealth Mastery, Explosives, Vehicular Mastery, Petrification, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Summoning (Carnivore Flies), Strength Boost Attack Potency: ''' '''Wall level (Easily killed several creatures who were able to destroy concrete walls), Up to Small Building level with dynamite (Killed the biggest creatures with explosives) Speed: Athletic Human travel and reactions speed, Supersonic attack speed with shotgun Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human. Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: ''' '''Wall level (Wallace survived several hits from creatures who were able to destroy concrete walls) Stamina: High Range: Melee, Tens of meters with speels and shotgun Standard Equipment: Axe, shotgun Intelligence: Gifted, Wallace knows a lot about dark magic, described as a highly intelligent fighter, he is skilled at exploiting the weaknesses of his enemies. Can handle land and air vehicles and weapons. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Fatality= |-|Death Shot= |-|Gory Spirit= |-|Spine Crown= |-|Napalm= |-|Hell Fire= |-|Toxic= |-|Jar of Flies= |-|Gory Ultrasounds= *'Fatality:' Used in melee combat by Wallace to finish off his enemy. *'Death Shot:' With black shotgun bullets Wallace is able to kill the giant creatures and make them explode with a single hit of it. *'Gory Spirit:' Wallace activates a gas that follows his enemies and freezes them inmediately after activated, making him able to totally destroy them with a single hit. *'Earth Quake:' Wallace produces a small-earthquake to stun his enemies in an area of dozen of meters. *'Spine Crown:' Wallace produces a wave of spines that stick in the multiple enemies around him, it can cover at least a dozen meters. *'Napalm:' A spell that launches napalm fire that chases enemies once activated until burned alive. *'Hell Fire:' A spell that burns Wallace's Axe. *'Toxic:' A spell that releases venom in the air that leaves his enemies in a near death state, this spell follows the enemies. *'Jar of Flies:' Wallace releases a bunch of carnivorous flies that devour the enemy making them explode. *'Gory Ultrasounds:' An ultrasound shockwave that stuns his enemies in an area of dozens of meters. Gallery File:Herbert_wallace_by_neko_minos-d6m6uvn.jpg File:Hache2.jpg File:123-Nightmare_Creatures_II-1448019322.jpg Notes Wallace's Theme by Rob Zombie. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nightmare Creatures (Game) Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Death Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Petrification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 9